bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths.
Chapter 1: Malice I was in the back of my parents' herse (yea' you heard herse), where we pulled up to our new house, in Old Bullworth Vale. "We're here." Said my mom, Luna; my mom and my dad, Mortimer sold various antique items over the internet, they moved to Bullworth, to open up a shop to expand their buisness. The items are stuff you find in the Victorian era; dark, gloomy, and morose. They also sell clothing from that era as well, just for the fanantics, like them. But I like the modern form of goth, you know the one's who hate preps, and jocks with a uber passion. "Malice, do you like the house?" Asked my dad. "Well it's you, I mean it's dark, gloomy, and morose. I like it too." I said, as we entered the house. The house on the inside was as dark, gloomy, and morose as the outside, the house was rumored by the locals, to be the site of grizzily murder back in the 1920's. "Well rumors or not, I still like the house." My mom said, as she looked at the kitchen. "Malice, we enrolled you at Bullworth Academy. You start tommorow." My dad said. My dad has been a good man; the buisness that he made, was really my late grandpa. My grandpa died months before I was even born, so I never met him. My dad never had a bad customer since he took over the family buisness, and the buisness never went bad, dispite the current economy, we still have devoted customers that like the stuff that my parents sell. So we're really rich. "I'm going out for a while, mom! I'll be back by dinner!" I shouted to my mom. "Be careful, my little raven." My mom said. She always called me 'little raven', and she is a kind and sweet mom, she even likes me dressing up as a modern goth. She said it was a way to make friends with others. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Malice Blackraven, I'm 16, and as you can see I'm a goth. I've been this way for quite some time. I always wore black, ever since I was baby. I never even complained about it, I guess black looks good on me. So I walked to the school I'm planning to go to: Bullworth Academy. There I'm hoping no one would mess with me. I walked around the campus, to know where I'm going. Then I saw a redheaded nerd getting beaten up, by a blondheaded kid, he looked like he was going to cry like a little baby, I had to do something about this. "Hey, leave that nerd alone, you conformist prick!" I said, as the blond guy let the nerd down, it felt like he was afraid of me, he ran away. "Great only a look around the school, and I get a negitive reception." I thought to myself. "Thanks for saving me from Trent. I'm Thad Carlson." Thad introduced himself. "I'm Malice Blackraven. I just moved into Old Bullworth Vale. "You don't look like a Prep?" He said, he was a bit confused on how I looked. "Well I'm a goth, I hate preps." I told him, "I'm starting school tommorow, so I might need a guide to show me around." "Well if you want to." He said, as he blushed. He was going to have a crush on me. "Thanks Thad, but I'm looking around today, so I don't have to be guided by a conformist prep." I said. Then suddenly I was approched by every girl in the school. "I heard that you stood up to Thad." Said the redheaded girl. "Thanks...." Then I was cut off. "Christy." She introduced herself. "I'm Malice, which means 'intent to harm'" I said. "Thanks for saving Thad, from Trent." Said a girl with glasses, and a whole lot of acne. "Well I have to go. I'll be here tommorow, so I'll introduce you properly." I said as I ran out of the area. Category:Blog posts